ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Underwear Girl (2035)
Underwear Girl is an 2035 upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Josh Cooley, the film stars Amanda Seyfried, John Cusack, Idris Elba, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Redford, Iggy Azalea, Mark Wahlberg, and Anthony Hopkins. The film's plot revolves around 16-year old Mira Rhoades, who becomes the superhero dubbed "Underwear Girl" after getting exposed to toxic waste, giving her superpowers, and how she uses her powers to keep both the citizens of New York City and herself safe from the evil Dr. Ethan Hitchhocker. The film was released on March 23, 2035, in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. It grossed over $868 million worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2035. Critics praised the film's inventive storytelling, humor, and musical score, which was composed by Mychael and Jeff Danna. The film won two Academy Awards: Best Animated Feature (Josh Cooley) and Best Supporting Actor (Idris Elba), as well as the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film, the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, and the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film. Synopsis Set in New York City, the film revolves around Mira Rhoades, a 16-year old girl who becomes the superhero known as "Underwear Girl" after being exposed to toxic waste, giving her all sorts of superpowers, and how she uses them to protect both the citizens of her city and herself from the wrath of Dr. Ethan Hitchhocker, who is planning to destroy the New York City Capital. Cast * Amanda Seyfried as Mira Rhoades / Underwear Girl * John Cusack as Jason Kent * Idris Elba as William Fisker * Ginnifer Goodwin as Maya Rhoades * Robert Redford as Bill Rhoades * Iggy Azalea as Michelle Watson * Mark Wahlberg as Jay Joshua Jefferson * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Ethan Hitchhocker * Peter Sohn as Professor Stimpy * Bob Peterson as Henry Harthfifth * John Ratzenberger as Jeff the Dog * Steve Buscemi as Ted the Cat * Josh Cooley as Walter the Bird * Alan Cumming as himself * Will Friedle as himself Production Development The film's first release date of December 28, 2033 was first announced in August 2031. Not long after, the plot, director & co-director, producer, and other small details were announced at the D23 Expo on December 20, 2031. Mark Andrews and Lee Unkrich humorously titled the film The Untitled Pixar Film That Takes You To A New York City and even created a logo for the mock title. On August 24th, 2032 Pixar announced that it would be entitled Underwear Girl. Disney/Pixar first announced Josh Cooley next film after Toy Story 4 at CinemaCon on August 27, 2030. Music Mychael and Jeff Danna, who previously composed the score for Pixar's The Good Dinosaur and Onward. Soundtrack Score Reception Critical reception Box office Home media Trivia * This will be the time that Pixar releases a film in the same year, after 1998's A Bug's Life and 2001's Monsters, Inc. and 2013's Monsters University and 2003's Finding Nemo and 2016's Finding Dory and 2026's and Finding Marlin ''and 2006's ''Cars and 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 and Coco and 2020's Onward.